


More Appealing Than Whatever Dreams May Come

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: A teenage Obi-Wan is plagued by dreams that he doesn't understand. Quinlan tries his best to offer distractions.





	More Appealing Than Whatever Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: "Obi being comforted by Quinlan Vos as a padawan." Originally written for porn Sunday but kind of grew beyond that, I think.

_There's a child. He seems harmless enough. Tiny, blue-eyed, hands outstretched to Obi-Wan in a gesture that seems peaceful and kind._

_All is right and Obi-Wan is so happy._

_But then there is blood. Obi-Wan's clothes are soaked with it, and the child's tunics are, too._

_The child is calling for him, but Obi-Wan doesn't know what to do. He calls for his own master, as the child's voice grows louder. But Qui-Gon is nowhere to be found._

 

As Obi-Wan wakes up, it takes him a moment to realize where he is. The sand and the blood that had seemed so real are no longer there, and the harsh, unyielding environment of his dream give way to a dark, cool room. It's the room he normally shares with Master Qui-Gon, who is currently away on a mission.

It takes him longer still to make his breathing return to normal.

It takes him even longer to realize there's a presence in the room with him who does not belong there. The initial fear is pushed aside, only to be replaced with relief, when Obi-Wan realizes who it is.

"Vos, what are you doing here? I thought you and Master Tholme had a mission on the Outer Rim."

" _Vos_? Why so formal? What happened to _Quin_?" Quinlan doesn't move from his spot in Qui-Gon's favorite chair - which Obi-Wan is rather sure Quinlan chose on purpose. Instead, he stays there, looking at Obi-Wan critically, his long legs and dreads hanging off opposite arms of the chair he's occupying.

"We are a bit older than we used to be," Obi-Wan chides him gently. "We are a bit beyond initiate-level nicknames."

"Sounds like bantha shit," Quinlan says. Obi-Wan can't see the eye-roll, because Quinlan looks up at the ceiling, but Obi-Wan knows it's there.

"Is this why you are sneaking into my room at this sith-forsaken hour?" Obi-Wan demands. "To interrupt my sleep cycle and complain about my manners of addressing you?"

Quinlan turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan and some of the warmth of the desert comes back to Obi-Wan's cheeks.

"I don't think it was me that interrupted your sleep, Obi." The silly childhood nickname is on purpose, but Obi-Wan doesn't have time to correct him before Quinlan continues. "You wanna talk about those dreams?"

"If I say no, will you drop it?"

"Have I been away so long that you have to ask?"

"That's a no, then?"

"You're damn right it's a no." Quinlan is up out of the chair and plopping down on the side of the bed before Obi-Wan can finish his sigh. "C'mon. There's no master here to take care of you, so I have to - not that Qui-Gon does a real bang up job of doing that anyway. I'm an upgrade, if you ask me."

"Don't expect me to start calling you Master Vos anytime soon," Obi-Wan retorts, scooting over to allow Quinlan more room. "And honestly, Master Qui-Gon is a fine master. I couldn't ask for a better Jedi to learn from."

"He ditched you on a war torn planet when you were 13," Quinlan reminds, as if it's even a little bit necessary. "And he ditched you now, too. Where is he, even, anyway?"

"He had a mission. My dreams... they've gotten worse lately. I've been trying to meditate them away, but it isn't working. The negotiations were too important to ... jeopardize them." Obi-Wan agrees with that decision, but his own failure still stings. The "war torn planet" had been two years ago, and although Obi-Wan would not change his actions there, the ensuing wedge between him and Qui-Gon will always be painful.

"Are they dreams? Or visions?"

"Always in motion, the future is," Obi-Wan quotes immediately.

Quinlan leans back and his Padawan braid falls against Obi-Wan's knees. "Your Yoda impression used to be better. Not as good as mine, but better than that."

It's hard not to smile at that, so Obi-Wan gives him a small one. "I... don't know what it is, exactly. It feels too strong to be a mere dream. But if it's a vision, then why isn't it more clear? How does the Force expect me to fix anything if I don't know if the child is a blessing or a curse; why am I holding him in my arms some nights and he's standing in front of me in Padawan robes the next? Why is Qui-Gon never there?"'

It's a long, rushed flurry of words, but Quinlan won't judge him. Quinlan never judges Obi-Wan for being too emotional. That's good, as it would be very hypocritical. It's odd, though, because Master Tholme is even more calm than Master Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan doesn't know how Quinlan doesn't judge Obi-Wan's failures.

"Baby?" Quinlan's brows raise and Obi-Wan can feel the joke before it happens. He groans internally as Quinlan says, "Your vision's not telling you that you got someone pregnant, is it? Or... how does Stewjon biology work? You can't get pregnant, can you?" 

"Did you pay any attention to Master Nu's discussion of alien cultures?"

"You know I _didn't_. Everything I needed to know about sex was gonna be a traumatizing lecture from my own master later. We all know that. Though... I'm betting that Master Tholme probably has had more experiences than Master Qui-Gon to traumatize his Padawan with."

Obi-Wan remembers his own lecture and shudders. "And yet, my own 'traumatizing lecture' indicates otherwise."

"Ew." Quinlan wrinkles his nose before asking quietly. "Did you talk your visions over with Master Yoda?"

"I did. He says I should not let fear consume me, yet be open to what the Force has to show me."

"So he was completely unhelpful, then?"

"As unhelpful as you are hopeless, Quin."

"Ah, and we're back to Quin." Quinlan winks at him in triumph.

"Well, if you have demonstrated anything tonight, it's that you are certainly still deserving of initiate-level nicknames."

"They weren't bad days."

Obi-Wan smiles, and bites down the pain of a future that only haunts him in his dreams enough to keep him awake. Maybe he's wrong. Maybe the future will be just as bright as the memories that Quinlan is referencing.

"They weren't bad at all," Obi-Wan agrees. "We even managed to have some fun now and then, between missions, when our masters weren't looking."

Quinlan sits up, his elbows digging into the mattress and making the whole bed dip with him. "They aren't looking now."

It's true enough, so Obi-Wan scoots over and allows Quinlan to take up the side of the bed nearest the door. It's comforting in a way that Obi-Wan is probably too old to need. Squished here between Quinlan and the wall, it's easy to feel comforted and safe, and it's easy to want to give comfort in return.

They've done this before, but this time around, both of them are more experienced. They know what they are doing, though Obi-Wan is willing to believe that far more lovely people around the galaxy have fallen apart completely at the skilled movement of Quinlan's hands than his own. But Quinlan still remembers the way that Obi-Wan enjoys the slow stroke of Quinlan's thumb below Obi-Wan's belly button, and Quinlan grins into Obi-Wan's kiss as Obi-Wan predictably moans in response to the familiar affection.

In return, Obi-Wan remembers the way that Quinlan likes to grab the small amount of hair that Obi-Wan has, and Obi-Wan scoots a little lower down on the bed so that he can taste the outline of Quinlan's collarbone while one of Quinlan's hands desperately tugs on the small strands Obi-Wan is trying to grow into a ponytail.

"I really can't knock you up, right?" Quinlan teases as Obi-Wan's hand reaches between Quinlan's legs.

"I don't think the force is that powerful," Obi-Wan says dryly.

It's a moot point, anyway. They are too comfortable in their positions to do more than lazily stroke one another between kisses that are more bold, touches more confident, and gasps more needful than they had been in the past.

Their touches last longer this time, but perhaps not as long as Master Qui-Gon and Master Tholme's engagements in the past. Obi-Wan has been without relief for too long; the strokes are beginning to ache, and Obi-Wan wants them to end as much as he doesn't ever want Quinlan to stop. Maybe the way that Quinlan whispers, "Come on, Obi, you don't gotta hold back anymore," allows Obi-Wan to give into that low, tight pressure that begins in his stomach and spreads to every point that Quinlan touches.

Quinlan stops stroking Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan starts to buck against him, and they both find their release as their hips thrust against each other, shafts grinding against one another in a wordless frenzy that is made personal by the feel of Quinlan's fingers pulling on Obi-Wan's hair and digging into his hips. On other days, it could be a competition, but tonight the dreams have exhausted him, and Obi-Wan feels no shame about finishing first, nor does he feel shame in the cry that escapes him as he does so.

Obi-Wan waits for Quinlan to stop shuddering against his hand before he gestures to stand on other side of Quinlan. "There are tissues."

Quinlan looks at him, grins, and licks his fingers.

Obi-Wan is still trying to find the right words to describe how that makes him feel when Quinlan sits up. "I vote a shower. When we were on Naboo, there was a gorgeous handmaiden and waterfalls... let me tell you, I have learned the best tricks for fucking while trying not to drown."

He winks at Obi-Wan and gets up to head for the shower.

It doesn't appear that Obi-Wan will get much sleep tonight. But, he supposes as he gets out of bed to follow Quinlan, there is no denying that what awaits him in the shower is more appealing that whatever dreams may come.


End file.
